Cheerleader Lovers
by Mouse1992
Summary: Brittany starts feeling an attraction to Santana when she helps her with a bullying problem. Santana fells the same way but will her "relationship" with her stepmom ruin things. A/U...Brittany's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own glee or its characters**

**Rating MA**

****Was trying to continue writing Bridesmaid but this just kept popping in my head that I had to get it out. ****

* * *

The sun was starting to go down over the field and I was trying to dry my eyes from the tears that had flooded them only moments before. The girls of mycheerleading squad can be so mean, especially Ashley Garrison. She was such a bitch and would have the sophomore girls gang up on me and pick on me just because I was the only freshman on the entire squad. It's so frustrating that I made the team and these four girls led by Ashley have to pick on me because I am new to the squad.

I had been sitting for about ten minutes when Santana Lopez, the squad captain, came over to me.

"Brittany Pierce, I told you not to let those girls bother you." She said.

"But Santana, they are so mean to me. I try hard and they mock me." I cried back.

"Look sweetie, they are so jealous of you because you are that good and really flexible." Santana said in her Spanish accent.

I idolized Santana because she was so good and very pretty. She was from someplace in Puerto Rico and absolutely flawless when it comes to cheerleading. She had the body for a cheerleader too. Her brown hair flowed down her back and accented her beautiful smile. Her toned legs and well-shaped backside made me so envious to have her body. Not that I have a bad body, I am 5'8" with long hair but my breasts are tinycompared to Santana's huge chest. Okay, I want the 34C size boobs that she has instead of my 32B size. They make her uniform look perfect and I look like a boy in my cheerleading outfit. I looked down at the stands we were sitting on. I just felt like I was not good enough for the team.

"Brittany, the only reason Ashley is on the team is she fucked her way there. Come on, when do you have a fat pig on a cheerleading team." Santana said smiling. "She wants to be captain and she is very afraid that you will be the captain next year because you are incredibly beautiful and far more athletic than her porky body could ever be."

"You think I am pretty?" I asked raising my hopes.

"God, yes... I think you are very sexy too. Your eyes are soft and inviting as well as your smile. Plus, you are so flexible, I can't help think how much fun you must be in bed."

'Wow, that is so nice to hear from Santana...but was she thinking more of me?' I pondered.

Changing the subject and offering me new hope, "Look Brittany, I will give and show you some information that will keep Ashley off your back and you and I can focus more about getting more involved in our cheerleading."

I nodded and she took my hand led me down to the back of the coach's office behind the stands. She then guided me quietly to the window and told me to be very quiet as we peered into the window. There was Ashley with her legs in the air and Coach Sue, our coach, fucking her right on his desk.

I was shocked and excited as I watched Coach Sue big strapon going in and out of Ashley. I couldn't see it that much since Ashley's thick thighs were blocking the complete view. I never saw two people having sex before and I was getting wet between my legs. It was more exciting that I had Santana right beside me. I don't know why, but that thought also had me very excited. I was licking my lips and breathing heavily that I didn't know that Santana had placed her hand on my mid-section just below my breasts. I didn't realize it until I subconsciously started to rub my breasts with my hand and I wrapped my fingers into Santana's and moved up to my left breast. Both our hands were feelingthe pertness of my nipple.

I looked over at Santana and she had her eyes closed and licking her lips very seductively. I was feeling the fire of passion for the first time and it seemed to be fueled by Santana and not a boy. Coach Sue scream of a gushing orgasm woke both of us out of our revelry. Santana didn't pull her hand back nor did I let go. We both pulled away from the window and our hands slipped away.

"See, Brittany. Now just walk up to Ashley and tell her that you watched her fuck Coach Sue and she and the other girls will leave you alone." A very flushed Santana said to me as we headed home.

We walked in silence until I came to my street. I thanked her for helping me out and making me feel really good.

"Maybe we can get together sometime and practice our cheers or do some stretches together," I said hoping.

"Yes, maybe we can have a sleep over sometime." Santana said to me in her incredible accent.

We hugged and for a brief moment, I wanted to kiss her. What came over me? Kissing a girl? But she was very beautiful I was telling myself as I walked towards my house. I was very confused with these feelings. Maybe I was just so new to the idea of what sex was all about that Santana was just there at the right time. I think?!

All this thinking had me in my bedroom undressing before I knew it. I peeled my panties off and they were soaked with a pungent odor that was enticing to me. For some reason I put this pair of panties on my pillow rather than the laundry basket. I changed and went to do my usual chores.

I was in bed and about to fall asleep when I got a sniff of my panties that I left on my bed. I immediately started thinking of Santana and her beautiful body. Before I knew it, I was masturbating and experiencing a very intense orgasm. After I calmed down and removed my fingers from my pussy, I realized that I had my first real orgasm of my life.

What was disturbing was that I was thinking of Santana. I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Glee or its characters.  
Rating: MA**

* * *

The next day it was raining and Coach would probably cancel our practice. On my way to the gym I ran into Ashley and her smug attitude. She started to give me some shit and I lashed out that I saw her and Coach Sue doing the wild thing. Her whole disposition changed at that moment. She seemed to cower with the knowledge I had. I was going to apologize for my outburst when she told me that she was very sorry for picking on me and promised that it will not happen again. Then she was gone.

Wow, that was interesting. I would have to thank Santana for helping me. I found my way to the gym and Santana talking to Coach Sue. I waited until she was done to approach her. She finished and turned towards me and beamed.

"Hi Santana. How are you doing?" I said giving her an innocent hug.

"Great now." She said while in our embrace. "Ashley's fuck toy cancelled practice since it is raining and the boy's need the gym for basketball. I think it is because she plans to do Ashley again."

"Oh well..." I said

"Say, why don't you come to my house and we can practice in my basement." Santana offered while dragging me towards the exit of the gym. "Janice won't be home until six, so we will have plenty of time to practice and stuff all alone."

I don't think I had a choice, not that I would have said no but I was a little nervous with the experience I had in bed last night. We ran through the rain to Santana's house making it in about ten minutes. Unfortunately we were both soaked completely. We went into her house and up to her bedroom where we dropped our things. Giggling about how wet we looked, we started to get undress as if it was totally natural. I had my shirt off and was about to pull my jeans off when I realized that I didn't have anything to put on. My uniform was back in my locker at school and I forgot to take it with me when Santana ran us out of the school.

"Um... Santana, I don't have my uniform. It's back at school."

Looking at me in my bra and unbuttoned jeans she stared for a few seconds. Then she came out of it smiling, "That's okay, we can practice in our panties and bra. That would be really cool."

"But my bra and panties are soaked through." I said peeling off the drenched jeans.

Not even thinking about it, she replied, "We can put them in the dryer and we can just do our stretches naked."

I have never seen another girl naked. Ashley was mostly dressed when she was being fucked by Coach Sue. Something inside of me wanted to see my idol completely naked. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I answered.

"That will work I guess."

With that I shed the remaining clothes from my drenched body and looked up; directly at Santana's naked body. Her mouth was wide open and she was totally focused on me. I did the same thing and took in her incredible body. Her beautiful shoulders melted into breasts that had rock hard nipples pointing right at me. I had to take a breath and continue down her body to a well-toned stomach. My gazed found her shaved pussy, which wasn't a real surprised since almost all the cheerleaders shave their pubic hair. It was her ruby red lips that just stuck out of the folds that beckoned my attention.

"I never thought your nipples would stick out that far." Santana said waking both of us out of our stares.

"Um...well... yea, they do that when they get really cold." I said half-heartedly.

We found the focus enough to make it to the dryer and then to the basement. It was really warm in the basement as we got comfortable sitting on the floor facing each other. We spread our legs apart making our feet touch each other so we could bend down and stretch. Holding hands, taking turns we each bent forward to stretch. Santana went down very close to my pussy. Normally, we put our nose to the ground. Santana put her chin to the ground. On my turn, I did the same and I was looking inches away from Santana's pussy. Santana's turn and she did it again staying down there for a longer period. I let her stay and I looked down to see that my pussy was very wet. On my next turn I went down the same way and I was so close to her pussy again. I saw that she was very wet like I was but her lips seem to be parted. I caught a waft of her scented lips and I was getting hot. Then I blew out a breath of air right into her pussy.

"Ummmm...oooooo..." she moaned.

On Santana next turn she shocked me by blowing air into my pussy and it felt amazing.

"Ohhhhh..." I bit into my lip.

I closed my eyes because I was feeling really good and I didn't realize that I let go of Santana's hands until her tongue had found the folds of my pussy.

My eyes jerked open to see Santana's fingers opening my pussy lips and her tongue entering me.

"OOOOOOOOOoohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Santana!" was all I could say.

It felt incredible and I was too hot to do anything but enjoy it. I leaned back and positioned my legs to allow Santana to take me however she wanted. This was feeling so incredible. I took a blurry look down at her as she had already positioned herself to allow for easier access to my pussy and her tongue was massaging my lips.

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh..."

Her tongue felt like massaging sandpaper against the folds in my pussy. I was in heaven. My panting and moaning was music to her ears as she picked up the pace of her pussy licking. I felt this incredible wave of pleasure building inside my stomach that was taking over my entire body. Just as I was about to explode, Santana slid a finger into my pussy folds.

"Oh My God... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg! I exploded onto her face.

My body spasmed, twitched and shuttered to the intense pleasure flooding all over me. My toes curled, my back arched and my fingers clenched the carpet as I pressed my pussy further onto Santana's mouth and finger.

"OMG!" I bit again into my lower lip.

The passionate spasms were soaking Santana's face and finally forced my legs to close down to any further playing she was doing. I was gasping for air from the incredible experience I just had from my idol.

"I found myself a nice virgin." Santana called out as she was looking up at me licking her fingers and lips.

I couldn't speak. I was so totally wasted on the floor. Smiling and showing a new side of her, Santana got her naked perfect body up and sat right next to my face as I lied on the floor.

"Ya know ... I thought it wasn't going to happen with you." She told me. "I wanted to go down on you the first day I saw you at tryouts. I just thought you were not interested in little 'ole me."

Getting up on my elbows and trying to clear my head of the most intense experience I had ever had. I looked up into her eyes and felt a new bond joining us together.

'Maybe I wanted this too but never thought Santana would want me.' I thought.

"Santana... that was the most beautiful thing that I ever felt." I smiled.

"Well Brittany, I think you and I will be exploring much more." She said in her devilish Spanish accent.

With that she brought her lips to mine and she held me up as we kissed passionately. I could feel fire from her as our lips touched, but it was more erotic to feel her huge breasts pressing against mine. Her tongue snaked into my mouth and lashed away. I was getting some strength back and was tongue lashing back which made her moan. I could taste my pussy on her face. She broke the kiss and helped me up onto the couch in her basement and then she pulled me on top of her. Since I was taller, she worked my long legs around her and pressed my pussy onto hers. Her nipple-erect breasts smothered against my itty-bitty titties and her mouth was back on mine.

As the kissing got more involved, Santana humped her pussy into mine. I could feel her pussy lips kissing mine and our juices were mixing like our saliva was in our mouths. More humping and grinding and I was building another orgasm, but Santana was too and hers was going to be intense by the way her pussy was humping me. It was getting hard to control my legs as her grinding was spreading my legs further.

"Uuuummmm ...ooooo... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrg..." she moaned loudly into my mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore and I let loose with another orgasm splash from my pussy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I screamed not holding back.

"Yesssss...fuck!" Santana screamed breaking our lip lock to allow for the passionate scream.

It felt like we peed on each other with the amount juices that were between both our legs.

"Oh, Britt... that felt fucking incredible. I hope that you enjoyed it as well." she said while looking down into my eyes with lust or maybe more.

"Santana... I honestly never knew that I could ever have done this. But with you, I want it. I want more! I want... I want... everything!"

She then leaned forward giving me the softest kiss, almost as if she were caressing my lips with hers. Afterwards we fell asleep with me still laying on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The garage door opening awoke us from our little catnap. Santana freaked out as both of us were naked and very sticky, not to mention that there was a big wet spot on the couch. In a flying fit of two naked cheerleaders, we flew to the laundry room grabbed our clothes and dressed as we made it back to the basement to clean the spot. We had a face cloth and washed up. The whole time Santana was giggling like she was doing something naughty. Her step mom walked in and was in the kitchen when Santana and I leisurely walked into the kitchen to greet her.

"Hey Janice, this is Brittany. She is on team with me."

Her step mom turned to face us and it was kinda weird how they looked a little alike. Here was and older version of Santana with dirty blonde long hair. She could almost pass for a Hispanic Pamela Anderson with her looks and definitely her chest. I was surprised that her accent wasn't anything near Santana's when she spoke.

"Hi Brittany. Very pretty name."

"Thank you."

Then I noticed a glance that Santana and her mom were sharing. Almost like they were telepathically talking to each other. I don't know what was said, but it had both smiling like...schoolgirls.

"Honey, you know I will be going out on Saturday night and won't be back until early Sunday morning. Why don't you have Brittany stay with you?" Janice said to her but she was looking directly at me.

"That's a great idea Janice." Santana already assumed I was staying.

Okay, maybe it was because my face lit up to the suggestion, or maybe that we had unfinished business together. But it was clear that I was staying here Saturday night no matter what my parents would say.

"Good... and if you like, you girls can have my room for the night." Janice offered looking at me smiling with a gleam in her eye. "Feel free to use the hot tub if you like."

Santana nodded and gave me a little hug and pulled me away and off to her room.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Santana asked me quietly.

Although I was really new and naïve to sex, especially the idea of sex with girls, there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted this more than anything. With what Santana just did to me and the experience I could share with my idol, I was willing to do anything she told me to do.

"Yes! Oh yes, I want to... and I want to do what you did to me." I told her.

"Don't worry, we can take our time and do a whole lot more. We'll have the entire night to explore. Do you mind having your virginity taken by me?"

"No, I want you to have it. I'd be honored for you to take it."

"Good... I want it." She said with a sly smile.

With that, I gathered my stuff and headed out. Now I couldn't wait for Saturday night. I got home and was going to ask my mom, well tell my mom, that I was going to stay over Santana's house on Saturday. She didn't care, and really didn't even listen to me. That's weird for my mom...but, since I had the go ahead, I wasn't going to miss the time I was going to spend with Santana.

Surprisingly, the week flew by. Of course cheerleading practice was much different. Ashley left me alone, but it was the non-verbal interaction I had with Santana that made it incredible. Twice she flashed her pussy to me while we were sitting on the benches. She definitely was acting different to me and it felt great. In group, discussions were normal, but in more private settings she was like a kid in a candy store.

Saturday afternoon I met up with Santana and we headed to her house. She was dressed in our cheerleading outfit. I guess she was planning on practicing or something.

"Janice is still home. She won't mind us."

We were in the kitchen getting a drink when Janice walked by totally naked. I didn't catch the front view, but I did see the rear view. If I didn't know it was Santana's step mom, she could have passed for a high school girl. Her ass was very firm and had such a wiggle to it. I had to shake myself out of watching her. This was Santana's step mom. Giggling at me, Santana just smiled to my noticing her mom. A short while later Janice was leaving in this hot 'fuck-me' outfit that exposed just about everything in the right ways. She lip kissed Santana and kissed me on the cheek. The door closed and Santana was a\lready running to her room. So I thought... I went chasing her and found her in her mom's room on a huge bed looking very playful in her outfit. What was really interesting was the mirror on the ceiling above the bed. I was wearing a mini-cut t-shirt and short, short denim shorts that I thought was really sexy, but seeing Santana lying on the bed in a somewhat naughty pose with a mirror right above her had me soaking my pantiless shorts.

"Come on over here hot stuff and let me help you out of those sexy clothes." She called to me.

I went over to her and she had my clothes off so fast that I forgot to breath. She placed herself back in a sexy little pose on the bed while I was standing naked.

"Gee, aren't we a little excited." Santana purred at me.

I looked up at the mirror as a walked around the bed and realized that it was very erotic. Santana started to do a little cheerleading pose with her legs in the air and that is when I saw that she had nothing on underneath the skirt. Looking at the mirror, then to her body right beside me. I went to lie beside her spread open legs. I could see that she was extremely wet like she had been touching herself before I got there. The musty scent was drawing me closer. I brought my face closer to her thighs taking in the incredibly erotic sight underneath Santana's skirt. I didn't know what to do so I let instinct take over. Santana was making it easier for me by spreading her legs very wide and watching in the mirror as my face came a breath away from her love folds. I stuck my tongue out and slid it into the wet lips that were parting by Santana's helping hand, giving me an open target of red lips. I licked down and then up. I couldn't sense a taste of anything other than a very wet milky juice that coated her lips up to her hood and down between her ass cheeks. It was mesmerizing and tantalizing to taste this beautiful girl's pussy. I found my head moving more to push my tongue further into her lips, licking harder and deeper.

"Ooooohhhhh... that feels amazing Britt!"

Taking that I was doing good at this, I started to suck in a lip into my mouth. This got a desired effect as she let out a big moan. I went between each lip sucking it in and licking it dry. There was a nice ooze of juice flowing and her lips were coating right after my mouth sucked them in. I could see her clit was rosy like a mini dick sticking out. What I wasn't expecting was the response when my tongue glided over it.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. ." Santana screamed.

She was cumming hard to my stimulation of her clit. I knew it was sensitive, but not that sensitive. So inviting, I sucked it into my mouth and licked it with my tongue.

Brrrrrrriiitttttttttttttttaaannnyyyyyyyy!" Screaming at the top of her lungs.

At first I thought was doing something wrong as Santana's pussy started pouring out like she was peeing on me. But her moaning and panting told me that I was doing it right.

"Fuck! Yes! OMG!"

I let my fingers play with the opening of her pussy. It felt so nice and wet. I opened my legs up and let the fingers on my other hand find a little pleasure inside of me. It was incredible to lie back and watch my fingers on one hand inside Santana's pussy and the fingers on the other hand plugging away in my pussy. I even looked up at the mirrors as I was fingering away. Santana was composing herself a little even though I was being naughty and fingering her.

"Jeez, Britt.. you're a natural at this. My pussy hasn't cum like that in a while." She chided me in that sensual voice of hers.

"Have you had lots of experience?" I asked still fingering.

"Naw... not really. I have one semi-regular... friend. But aside from that... I have only been with two other girls. Both former cheerleaders." Santana answered looking into my eyes. "None as incredibly beautiful as you are."

I felt my face blush. My idol was complimenting me. Maybe she was more than an idol? Wow, this is so confusing. I removed my fingers from both our pussies and got up as Santana was getting off the bed. She went into the closet for a second and then came out.

"How about some dinner?"

"Sure, but how about you naked?"

It was funny to see her whip off her clothes and look at me with those incredible eyes. She just kept making me want her more.

'Was I gay?' I thought as our eyes locked and stayed that way into the kitchen.

We ate some dinner and chilled out for a while. It was so weird to walk around naked and be in the same room with Santana. I was entranced by her beauty, more so, her naked beauty. I found myself fingering my pussy every chance I got and thinking about going to bed with Santana in my arms. We went out to the hot tub and climbed in. Santana and I cuddled with each other as she explained how her horny neighbor love to watch her and her step mom in the hot tub. I wasn't sure what she meant but it didn't matter, I think that something more was between Santana and I. I had to kiss her. I found myself taking the initiative and bringing her to me and locking our faces together in a passionate face melding. I was holding her close to me and feeling up her breasts under the water. She had her fingers buried in my already hot pussy. Our tongues were probing each other. And the heat of the water only added to the heat in each of our bodies. I wanted to make love to Santana. The taste of Santana's mouth was intoxicating and begged me to keep pushing further. For someone who a week ago didn't have a clue about love and sex, I was getting a powerful lesson. It seemed to turn Santana on more as our lips did the tango as she brought me onto her lap in the hot tub. In a brief loss of our lip lock Santana had told me that we were being watched. I didn't care. I wanted more.

"I want you!" Santana moaned into my ear that she was sucking. "Make love to me."

In a wave of passion, the two of us exited out of the hot tub and found our naked bodies on her step mom's bed. Santana's mouth had found my left nipple and she was sucking it hard and intense. I didn't realize how fucking hot it was to have your tits sucked like she was doing to me. I needed release. I moaned and panted to her ministration to my tiny nipples. She was sucking for all it was worth when I flipped her on the bed and started sucking her tits. I thought I had struck gold with the way she moaned to the nipple abuse my tongue and lips were giving her.

"Brittany... god! Oh god...please... I can cum..."

I kept on her hard and intense as she let loose. She came down a little, enough to push me onto my side and in a flash, her pussy was on my face and she was facing my. A 69, I think. Her pussy drooled cum on me before I could find my tongue probing her. She took it for all it was worth and sucked my pussy lips and clit. I did the same and we both were moaning excitement into each other's passion box. I grabbed her ass as she humped my face and drove my chin into the pussy hole. She let out a scream as she came all over my face.

"FFFFffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffucccccccccccc cccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk"

It was awesome... I wasn't ready to cum yet, since she was totally lost in her cumming on my drowning face.

It took her a while before she calmed down enough to bring herself up to me and relax face to face.

Since I didn't cum, I figured I would finger myself as Santana was falling asleep in my arms. We were both so worn, but I was able to hump Santana's leg and have a finger inside me as I let go. Then I let myself fall into slumber with Santana at my tit.

It was a weird feeling to wake up to, someone spreading your legs open. Santana must have wanted more, so I let her go down on me. Her tongue entered my pussy and I was feeling it immediately. It felt huge going deep inside my pussy. I opened my eyes to a surprise as I saw Santana towering over me and poised to bring her pussy on my face. But who's tongue was inside my pussy? It felt so much like Santana's tongue but that was impossible, she was bringing her beautiful lips on my mouth.

"YES!" I gasped licking her spread open pussy.

It was really incredible to be eating and be eaten at the same time. Santana face fucked me as I had my legs in the air to the pleasure of someone sucking my clit.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." my muffled scream into the wet folds.

"Yea honey... suck me good! That's it baby... make Santana cum on your face!"

I licked and nibbled with fervor. I got a hold of her clit, sucked it in and made her scream while reaching my own climax.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

The pussy flood gates poured on my face. She humped my face until she came down. My entire face was covered with pussy juices. Santana climbed down and started licking my face clean as her pussy kissed mine and the mystery tongue was going between both. Finally we had time to catch our breath.

"Brittany, meet my occasional partner, Janice." She told me getting off my body.

I looked down to see... Janice. Santana's step mom!

"Oh sweetie... you have a fine little pussy." Janice said with a huge milky smile.

This is going to be interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to upload new chapters. Life decided to make me extremely busy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or its characters**

**Rating NC-17**

**So without further ado here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Brittany, Janice is my part time lover." Santana said to me as we all sat up.

I looked over at Janice and took in all her beauty. She definitely didn't look like a mom, let alone a step mom, of a girl in high school. She was toned, firm and had very well endowed with breasts that were the largest I ever saw. I guess that I was so into my idol that Janice taking part didn't freak me out. I looked at her sex as she shifted to give me a better look. She was completely hairless and even had a nice little tattoo right above her pussy folds of a butterfly in flight.

I looked back at Santana to take in my new 'special' friend's body again. Gosh, it was so incredible and her eyes just melted my heart.

"I hope that you don't mind." Santana said in her Spanish accent. "I have wanted you so much that Janice was getting frustrated with how much I would talk about you. That she wanted you just as much."

Now it was my turn to get embarrassed. I knew my face was very flush and I was glowing all over.

"I guess its okay. Its just a lot for me to take in at the moment." I countered. "I have idolized you since I met you and to share a special  
relationship...wow... It's more than a dream come true. Now, to add the 'mother' of my idol...well... I mean I like the idea, but it's just a lot for me."

"Honey, I understand" Janice said to me patting my arm. "I will leave you two to share each other. Just let me know if you want anything more."

"Thank you" I said. "I think that all of us will be able to have some fun times together in time."

She smiled and left Santana and I on the bed shoulder to shoulder.

"Please don't be mad at me. Janice thought it would be fun for you if she joined us." Santana said pleading to me.

"Oh no... I'm not mad at all. I'm actually very excited. It's just a little weird... But this doesn't change my feelings for you..." I said smiling at her. "Well, maybe a little."

I saw Santana's face go cold from that last comment.

"Yea... I think it made me want you even more."

The gleam on her face lit up the room and my lips lit up her mouth as I pressed them onto hers and we fell back on the bed.

I went home a few hours later. I was bouncing with excitement the whole way. My mom even picked up on it when I walked in the house.

"Brittany, you really are in such a great mood. Maybe you and Santana need to spend more time together."

"I think so too, mom."

Smiling, I headed into my bedroom and disrobed. When I was fully undressed, I looked at my body in the mirror. Thoughts of Santana were flooding my head as I looked over my breasts and down the folds between my legs. My hands found my sex and slowly opened my passion box. Almost subconsciously, I started fingering myself as I watched in the mirror. I was thinking about how good it felt to go down on Santana and have Janice eating me out. I kept thinking the scenario over and over while watching my fingers massage  
the wetness of my clit to a powerful orgasm.

"OOOooooooooooooooooohhh."

I fell back on the bed.

"Brittany, are you okay?" my mom called from the kitchen.

I shot right up and called back. "Yea, sorry I was just yelling at myself."

'Wow, that was close. I didn't realize I was that loud.' I thought to myself as I put on different clothes. I sat on the bed and just  
thought... This thing with Janice might be okay... It isn't anything bad AND I have Santana! What could be better?

~~~

The next few weeks didn't allow us much private time together with all the meets we had to do our cheerleading. Of course, I enjoyed any time with Santana; but it was better that she was really enjoying the time with me. On Wednesday, Santana came running up to me just prior to our practice.

"Brittany, I have some great news. Janice got the cabin for the entire weekend. We can go up Friday, but Janice won't be able to join us till Saturday night, but we can spend whole weekend together."

Santana told me that Janice had a cabin at this private little camp she could get every now and then and we talked about going up there sometime. I loved the idea but I never heard of the camp before.

"Great... sounds good to me" I answered back jumping up and down. "What do I need to bring? What do I wear up there?"

Santana suddenly looked sheepish and started to hide her face. "Well...um... Britt... this camp is... uh... a nudist camp."

"A nudist camp?" I answered dumbfounded.

"Yea...Janice knows everybody up there and she gets special treatment."

"I bet she does," thinking to myself.

Wow, this was certainly different. In a way, I wasn't really that modest, but I haven't been naked in front of too many people. Of course, Santana would be naked with me. And Janice would also be naked. That, in itself, was comforting. Maybe this would be good. I just couldn't tell my parents that I was going to a nudist camp. I must have been thinking too long because when I looked up into Santana's eyes she was pleading to the point of almost tears.

"Santana, I would go anywhere with you. I just haven't been to a nudist camp before."

"It's really not bad at all. I was afraid the first time I went, but I got over it quick and then it was really fun. I know you'll like it... And  
you'll love to meet some of Janice's friends, they are so cool."

I gave her a quick hug and agreed. Friday afternoon came and I made up a small bag to fool my parents as I was heading out the door. Santana picked me up and we headed to the camp. When we got there, it wasn't anything like I had thought. There were a few naked people walking around as we made our way to the cabin. They all said hi in a friendly manner. The cabin was a nice size with two rooms as well as a big bathroom. There was a huge king-size bed and a smaller twin size bed. I sat on the bed and removed my shoes. I looked up at Santana and she was taking her clothes off while walking around the cabin. When in Rome...so naked I got.

We cuddled and kissed for a little while. There was something about being so free that made it feel...different... more exciting.

"Let's go to the pool." She told me as we grabbed a towel and flip-flops.

The pool wasn't anything special but there were several people around it, mostly older people, but I did see a couple kids playing in it. I didn't know that kids were allowed. thought there was an age requirement, ya know, just in case there were any pervos that were here. Maybe their parents have the same pull as Janice does.

There was one older man that was hung like a horse. I tried not to stare but it looked so... weird. I guess I was getting a little freaked out because I didn't feel Santana pull me into the pool until I was under water. We horsed around for a little while. Santana helped me understand about the camp and being naked around people. It wasn't too long before I wasn't self-conscious of my surroundings. It helped that Santana was being a little naughty and teasing me. A few times she would grab my breasts or pussy under water. I would do it right back. One time my finger slid right into her pussy and she pushed down on it. I was getting excited and it was obvious that she was too. It was time to take our playing inside where we could explore freely. Drying off on the walk back to the cabin, Santana was whispering naughty things to me. I was getting very wet and not because of the pool. I got her inside and I spanked her bum.

"Oh... naughty...nice" she cooed at me.

She stuck her perfect ass out at me and I spanked her again.

Smack, Smack, Smack...

"Fuck Britt... that's feels so nice..."

With that I planted a little kiss on her bum and I ran my fingers through the moist folds. I jumped on the bed beckoning her to join me. Walking slowly with a sway in her step, Santana approached me. Her breasts were swaying to each counter step and I didn't know what to watch, her hips or her breasts. She sat on the bed and brought her face to mine. My hands cupped her face and drew her in closer are our mouths explored each other. Eyes closing and bodies meshing, we kissed passionately and feverously. There was a little chlorine taste from the pool, but it was secondary to the taste of my idol, well, more my lover. Working her way down, Santana soon had my right nipple in her mouth and suckled it softly.

"Mmmm"

Taking my left breast in her hand, she rolled my very erect nipple in between her fingers. Slow and methodically Santana caressed my breasts with mouth and hand. It was so beautiful. I was enjoying the feeling so much. I didn't have an orgasm ready to explode, but it felt like I was riding a very nice wave of pleasure with Santana taking me as she pleased. Grinding her teeth across the tip of my taunt nipple sent chilled down my spine and tickle my lower back.

"Oh, feels so amazing..."

I could just let Santana do this all weekend. She was so incredibly sexy as I looked down at her. Her rosy cheeks blended nicely with my skin. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and let Santana take me on this incredible daydream ride. Santana brought the passion into me with her incredible caressing, but it was time for honey as she moved south over my honey pot. With as much grace as a horny teen could muster, she had opened my legs to allow complete access to the folds of my womanhood. She let her tongue glide though my tight folds, across my lips and up to the little button under the hood.

"Oh, mmmmmm..."

With her hands spreading open my sex, Santana brought her whole mouth over my lips and sucked in. It was a weird sensation at first, but really felt great when her tongue snaked into my pussy.

"Yes!"

Using her entire face, she ran her tongue and lips up and down sucking, licking, caressing and kissing her way all around my tiny pussy. I was already built up before she started her playing, but it took on a new meaning as her face fucked my pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

I started to buck my hips at her as I was about to cum and she slid a finger into my pussy as far as she could go and I lost it.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggg..."

My whole body tensed up as the juice just flowed from between my legs. At one point I couldn't feel my legs because I was so tensed from the eruption. It took a while for me to come down and melt on the bed. Santana just sat beside me fingering her pussy. It was only a few seconds before she let loose with a nice little orgasm of her own. She fell back next to  
me and smiled.

"I got a nice little virgin here."

Shyness took over and I went flush. "Yea,uh… yes you do."

"Do you want me to take your cherry tonight?"

There was no hesitation whatsoever. "Oh, yes I do!"

"Well, then I have the perfect toy to do it." She said with pure excitement written all over her face.

"But first, can I try...ya know….between your legs?" I begged.

I guess the innocence in my face made Santana giggle. She was glowing with the thought that I wanted to go down on her, but she found it funny the way I asked.

"Honey, you can eat my pussy any time you want."

Oh, that accent was so exhilarating. She placed herself on the bed just right for me to dive between her legs, Santana opened her treasure chest to me and I moved in. As my face moved close, I could smell a slight pungent odor that was beckoning me further. Again, I was so close to my idol, no lover's, pussy that its beauty entranced me. Her smooth as silk skin on her mound gave way to tender ruby lips that protruded just enough to almost make it look like her mound was sticking out her tongue. There was a slight shine to her lips and I could see moisture drooling down the crack to her ass. My lips parted and my tongue made its way to the rosy lips. I pressed into the folds to the pleasure of Santana's delight.

"Brittany...yes!"

I licked all the way up tasting the cum from where her fingers playing a few minutes ago. Mmmmm, she tastes better than before, if that's possible, I thought. A slight bittersweet taste that was invigorating. I could feel my heart beating faster as I picked further and deeper. Santana's legs were tensing up the quicker I glided my tongue through the folds of zeal.

"Mmmmm...oooohhh... Brittany... ooohhh... I'm cumming..."

And man did she! Her legs tightened up, her back arched and her head flung back as she let out the shriek of ardor into the pillow near her face. I did well, amazing even. I made her cum ferociously. It was a while before she was coherent enough to cuddle in my arms. Her soft skin was covered in a fine mist of sweat as my body spooned into hers. It was incredibly comforting to be in her arms. Slumber took over and we fell into a little catnap.

* * *

**I don't know anything about nudist camps. Not sure if that what it's called. **

**So those who do know, sorry if I got the info wrong. I just wrote what I thought it was, minus the kids. Don't know the age requirements, if there are any.**

**Sorry rambling. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. I had actually finished this chapter this past weekend but my computer crash (****_Thanks Mom_****).**

**Hope you enjoy it and sorry if it seems rushed at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Rating: MA**

* * *

Chapter 5

We woke up later than we had intended and almost missed dinner. They have a buffet-style kinda restaurant that started serving at 5. I think this is the only place where clothes are mandatory, and boy am I grateful for that. Cause I don't think anyone wants to see someone eat naked. Unless it's a sexual thing and that's ONLY with dessert but that's not the case here. Maybe later though. It was crowded but Santana was able to find us an empty booth in the corner towards the back after we got our drinks. It makes sense that we got our drinks first, right? Cause who wants to get back up to get their drinks? Maybe it's just us. We put our sweaters down to save our seats, because although it was already crowded, people were still coming in. I followed Santana so I wouldn't get lost. Most of their food looked absolutely delicious. When we got back to our seats I looked at our plates.

"Coach Sue would kill us if she saw our plates right now," I chuckled.

"Then bring us back to life and work us to death." Santana said while trying not to laugh so she won't choke on the food she just put in her mouth.

"While we are on the subject of Coach Sue, guess who I saw her with at the movies with?"

Santana's eyes widened, "No Way! Ashley! Seriously!"

"Yep"

"When?"

"The day before we left. I promised my brother and sister I would take them to see _Iron Man 3_."

Santana made a disgusted face, "They didn't see anything inappropriate, did they?"

Now I made a face, "Ewww. NO. They were being discrete. If I didn't know what was going on, I would have never guessed."

Santana looked relived.

"But that doesn't mean they didn't do anything. They were sitting in front of me but a couple seats down." I continued, "You know how some people bring small blankets because they get cold?"

Santana nodded and continued the rest of what I was going to say, "So they brought one and Sue fingered Ashley under it for most of the movie."

My eyes widened, "Can you read my mind or something?"

Santana laughed and said, "I wish but I seems like something they would do."

"oh…. Well they must do it often because people didn't notice."

I went back to eating and after a minute or so I could feel Santana staring at me. I looked up and asked, "What?"

She narrowed her eyes a little before smirking and saying, "You were thinking of us doing that, weren't you?"

My eyes widened and I started coughing. I took a sip of my drink and took a deep breath to get my breathing under control.

"H-h-how did –y-you *cough* know?" I stuttered.

Smirking, Santana replied in a sultry voice, "Because it's something I've always fantasized doing to you."

I leaned forward a little and said in my best sexy voice at the moment, "Well we're going to have to turn that fantasy into a reality now, aren't we?"

Santana's eyes widened and she started coughing. "I wasn't expecting *coughs* you to say that *coughs*."

"Are you sure? Because I was convinced you lied to me about being a mind reader?" I smiled.

"Man do I wish I was a mind reader now. I would love to know what that pretty little head of yours is thinking."

"Take a guess"

After staring at me for a couple of seconds, I said, "I'll give you a hint."

I took my sandal off of one foot and ran it up her leg slowly. When it reached its destination, I pressed down a little while moving up and down slowly. Santana had to bite her lips to prevent from being heard. She closed her eyes and started moving against my foot to get more friction. Thank God I decided to wear sandals so I didn't have to any socks on and that she was wearing a skirt because I wanted to take it up a notch.

I moved her panties to the side, with my foot must I add (sooo talented), and pressed my big toe against her clit. Her eyes snapped open when she let out a very loud and embarrassing moan that made the people close to us turn towards us.

"I'm sorry. This food is the _best_ I've _ever_ had. It's like an org-**party **in my mouth." Santana, who was now as red as a tomato, tried to cover up. Some bought it while others shook their heads smirking.

While she was talking I had removed my foot and put the sandal on. I was trying my absolute hardest not to bust out laughing.

Santana turned to me trying to glare but was too flustered. "I get you back for this"

"Can't wait" I replied. "But after tonight, OK?"

"OK"

We stayed there for another 30 minutes eating dessert, talking, and her asking if I'm sure I want to be devirginized .

On the way back to the cabin, Santana kept teasing me about how she was going to take my virginity. She was like a kid at an amusement park. Of course, I was the felt same way, probably more so. I know I should save my virginity for the future, but everything inside of me was telling me that Santana was the right person to give it away to. She meant so much to me that I was a better person because of her. After playfully bantering back and forth, Santana told me that Janice had a strap-on brace that she could mount this...dildo onto it and it was perfect to take my cherry. It sounded a little unusual, but I was no expert. We discussed the details before we got back and how I should expect a little sharp pain breaking my hymen, but it would change quickly and I would be flooded with wave after wave of raw sensual power. The fact that Santana was going to do it, her incredible sensual accent, and Santana just being Santana; I didn't mind at all about the pain... I wanted to give her my virginity as a gift of our love.

Back in the cabin, Santana and I took a shower together. It was the most sensual shower I ever took. We didn't do anything sexual. I took my time washing every inch of Santana and she washed every inch of me. From washing in between each toe, through the crack of our asses, to the tip of our head, each took the washcloth and soap to clean our erotic bodies. After we washed our hair, we got out and dried off completely. Santana went into a dresser and pulled out this...thing. It looked like a pair of thick panties with a hook on one side. In her other hand she had a blue dildo. It was big, at least to me. It was fairly thin and about six inches long. It seemed to be smooth with little ridges in it. When she handed it to me, it felt funny. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"We will start with this one. This is a great devirginizer."

I just smiled and nodded.

"Later, we can get creative with other dildos and various toys."

We both decided that it would be best if she took my virginity where we could look in each other's eyes at the special moment. We positioned pillows where the small of my back would be and at the base of my head. Santana wanted it to be perfect. She set me on the bed, positioned me right and ran into the other room for a second. Coming back she put on the strap-on pants and mounted the dildo. I didn't see it at first but she had grabbed some lube and she was coating the entire dildo. I was getting wet just watching her. She looked so cute in only strap-on pants and a dick pointing out. I was rubbing myself to the picture in front of me and getting turned on by the second. Climbing into her position between my legs, Santana started to playfully rub the tip of the head barely over my outer lips. I know I was tensing up, but Santana seemed to bring me at ease. Grabbing my legs and opening me further the head of the dildo was now at the entrance to my pussy. She was in position and ready to take me. Her eyes locked on mine. I looked through her eyes and into eternity. Her eyes read me stories as she pressed in. For what seemed like eternity, I didn't feel anything. Then, it broke me out of my gazed in her eyes. It felt like pressure building inside my stomach. Santana's eyes never left mine and she pushed hard and I swear I heard a little pop and a sharp pain.

"Ouch!...Ooooooo..." I cried.

There was a little more pain and a very warm feeling between my legs. I squinted as I felt the pain, but Santana never lost her focus on me. A few seconds later the pain was gone and I felt a flow of pleasure inside me. I smiled. Then Santana smiled as well.

"Brittany, I am all the way inside you right now. The dildo is completely buried deep in your pussy."

"Oh, my... this is ... so incredible."

With that she leaned down to me and our lips met. The flood of passion flowed both ways from our lips. Breaking the kiss but not losing eye  
contact, she whispered.

"Are you ready to be fully fucked, sweetie?"

I nodded and smiled.

With a motion of her hips, Santana pulled the dildo out of me and slid it right back in. God, this felt incredible. But she hadn't even started as  
her hips started pumping in and out of me. Picking up speed, Santana was now rocking me in a frenzy. I was far beyond heaven as my whole insides felt like it was exploding and erupting with passion never before experienced.

"Aaaaaaa... oooooohhhhh...my! OMG, OMG... AAAARRRRrrrrr..."

I couldn't see straight and my head was bucking back and forth.

"OOOhhh...ooohhh...oohhhh... OMG!"

In my screams of intensity, I thought I heard Santana laughing passionately as she slammed harder and faster into me. I exploded and exploded and exploded.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr rrrrrrrrgggggggggggg..."

The intensity took complete hold of me and I think I lost consciousness. Then next thing I remember is Santana kissing my cheek and calling out my name.

"Brittany...Britt...Britt Britt..."

I looked up and she was beaming with love. She was still deep in my pussy and I felt so incredibly full.

"How was that, honey?"

"Ggrr...ggrr...great." I croaked

"Brittany, that was so very special for me. I cannot express how incredible taking your cherry has made me feel. I don't know what to say!"

With that she pulled out of me slowly. It felt like my inside were pouring out onto the bed. I could see a creamy juice with a touch of blood on the dildo. Santana stood up and peeled the strap-on pants off. She went off to the other room for a second. I tried to move but my legs were so freaking sore I just stayed there. She came back smiling and giggling. She crawled into bed with me and helped me see the puddle of cum and a little blood between my legs. I couldn't believe how much there was. Helping my legs close,Santana pulled me over on top of her. We kissed and ran our hands over each other. I could feel cum leaking out of my pussy and making its way onto Santana's mound. There wasn't anything I could do but leak on her. I think she knew it too because she was humping up at me and I could feel her building up. I knew she was very hot and intense from her fucking my cherry away.. I think she was going to hump me to a rocking orgasm. It didn't take long as she exploded biting my lip in the process. It hurt a little but the gush of passion from her made it worthwhile.

When we could get up, we pulled the towels from the bed where I had spurted a ton of cum. We put it in the laundry basket and climbed into the shower. Sore and tender we showered again, kissing and suckling on each other. After drying off I went to bed with Santana, but I don't think she was tired as she went into the other room when she thought I was asleep. I was too sore to go spend time with her and I decided to let sleep take over. As I faded, I thought of the pleasant day it was going to be... naked with my lover.

And Janice...maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so ****_soooo _****sorry about not uploading in awhile ****_BUT _****I have a valid excuse. My mother had got into a really bad car accident. I was helping him take care of her as well as my younger brother and sister. My mom is doing a lot better and all she has left is a couple of scratches. Thank God!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

**Rating: MA**

* * *

**A couple of hours later….**

I woke to the sound of grunting or moaning that stirred me out of my naked slumber. Sleeping with Santana naked was truly incredible and left me in such a state of bliss that it took me a while to take in my surroundings. I turned to look over on the sofa chair and saw my naked lover in the heat of a very passionate orgasm. She was watching TV and was using some type of dildo or vibrator. I couldn't see it much since it was plunging into the very wet ruby red folds of Santana's sex. Not that my pussy needed any encouragement to start salivating at the sight in front of me, I was in passion bliss seeing her play so animalistic with herself. My fingers found the moisture-laden folds between my legs and easily found instant depth. My fingers worked to the motion that Santana was doing with her toy. She was so entranced by whatever was on TV that she didn't even see me as I removed the sheet from the bed to better minister my pussy. With one hand, I let me  
fingers go deep and hard. With the other, I was on my little button rubbing away. I was on the verge of cumming when Santana let loose.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg..."

Her toy was jammed as deep as it could go and her legs stiffened up. I couldn't take it and I let my own little orgasm rip through my body.

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." I whispered, but not quiet enough as Santana looked over.

She smiled genuinely but had the look of the cat that ate the canary. With the swagger of a freshly fucked cheerleader, Santana made her way to the bed to join me. She had pulled this thick glass... thing from her pussy and brought it onto the bed.

"Brittany, my hot lover..." She started licking her lips.

"I wanted to surprise you with a little gift of our love, but you caught me before I could give it to you."

"Wha?!" I stuttered

With that she kissed my lips and each pert nipple lustfully. Grabbing my hand she brought me over to the chair that she was just occupying and brought my attention to the TV. I looked over dumbfounded as I watched Santana take my virginity on TV. I was so shocked and not sure how to respond to seeing myself on TV. Part of me was very turned on and the other part felt...violated.

Nibbling on my ear as I watched, Santana finally spoke. "Brittany, you are so incredibly sexy and I wanted to give you something of my feelings for you that... I decided to video-tape our experience last night."

Sensing my hesitation she continued. "You have made me feel so special that I didn't know what to give you." Her accent was taking over again and made me melt.

"Santana... I don't know." I said honestly. "This is... so... well, unusual."

Sitting me down and sitting on the edge of the bed, Santana was about to come clean.

"Brittany, you have made me feel so special and absolutely incredible that I ... well, I..."

"What is it?" I coaxed her on as she seemed to fumble with emotions.

"Well, Britt, Janice makes movies... sex movies. And she uses me and my friends in them." Santana was pouring her heart out. "She saw you at a game once and told me that I needed to seduce you. I told her that I couldn't. She got mad at me because I told her that I had feelings for you and I couldn't do that to you."

I was dazed.

"I have had feelings for you from the beginning and I couldn't allow myself to get involved where Janice could ...exploit you."

The tears were pouring from her face and I was really feeling sorry for her.

"Santana..."

"No, let me finish..." She stopped me. "When I got close to you, I felt as if you were interested in me and I let myself go... That's what happened that day in my basement. Janice found out and she was going to use you in a video or two, but I played it off on her."

Wiping her eyes and gathering strength Santana built on what she told me. "When Janice went down on you, she was pushing me so hard that I snapped and she took over. I let you decide where it was going and you did what I hoped you would. From there, I devised the idea of coming up here and teasing her. I wanted you to myself and I knew she wouldn't get us."

"But I thought you said she was coming up to join us."

"She was until she got called out of town to do some other movie thing..." Santana said smiling. "Well... she will be pissed, but I faked the whole thing for her so we could be alone."

I was lost... I didn't know what to think, where to look, what to understand. Here my idol, love, special friend was telling me that Janice was setting me up for taking sex videos without me knowing... and Santana was trying to protect me because she cared for me. I was starting to feel flattered... honored, maybe even privileged. Maybe Santana cared for me more than I realized.

"Brittany." She said looking into my eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

BAM! There it is. Wow... talk about earthquakes. My idol just said that she was in love with me. Naked, a chill in the air, and a pungent sex odor in the air had me dizzy and lightheaded. As soon as I could come down from the news, I grabbed Santana on the bed and tossed her back on it and planted the most intense kiss on her lips that I could ever muster up. Our lips found each other molding to the curves of each lip and melting into the passionate heat that was devouring our bodies. No words were spoken for an eternity as we hugged and kissed intently. I was telling Santana that I loved her through our kiss and she was gladly accepting it.

After our love embrace, our sweat-soaked bodies peeled apart and we stared at each other.

"You're not mad at me?" Santana asked very hesitantly.

"Not at all." I answered. "At first I was shocked, then I was flattered, and then I was overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?" She queried

"Yes, I never in a million years thought that I would be so lucky to have a lover like you." Grinning, I continued. "Well, I never thought I would have a female lover that meant so much to me."

The grin was infectious as Santana joined my smile.

"I figured that since Janice uses this place for video-taping, I could take us together showing our love."

"How does she get 'this' place?" I asked wondering about the video room.

"Well, she has worked out a deal with the owners and she set the whole thing up. Long story that I'm not actually sure of...but don't worry about that."

Staring into her eyes, I could feel that she was getting excited like I was.

"Let's watch the video together." I told her.

We moved the TV so that we both could watch it from the bed. When Santana started the video it was extremely weird to watch myself on the bed. I was feeling déjà vu and I was getting extremely wet. Santana wasn't hiding her feelings at all as I could hear her moans of passion as she watched the sight unfold in front of her. My hands had a mind of their own as they found my honey-filled pot and slowly caressed through the moisture and ruby red lips. As I watched the video and took in Santana's ass moving slowly as her hips undulated between my legs, I felt another hand join mine in my folds. I spread my legs further to allow her full access, to which she proceeded to bring her face to my womanhood. I watched transfixed on the video as Santana's tongue lashed my pussy and I lost it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." I gasped.

Not letting up at all, she continued to nibble and suck on my clit and clit hood. My orgasm was intense and kept going to the incredible feeling and sight in front of me. I loved it all.

Nothing prepared me for the dildo that entered my pussy in all of this.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.." I screamed with a little  
jump.

I didn't get far as Santana had such a grip on me as she pushed the glass dildo into my accepting pussy. I looked down at the naughty grin on her face and smiled. She looked so sweet as she pressed further with the toy. I thought my pussy was full when she took my virginity, but it was nothing compared to the fullness I was getting from this new play toy. It was really amazing that my pussy was opening up to accept this thick dildo without any pain from me.

"OHMYGOD!" I cooed as Santana had gone as deep as she could.

I was so full and it was like every nerve ending in my body was on fire. Leaving the dildo deep, she went back to sucking my clit.

"Arrggg...oooooohhhh...fuck!"  
I moaned loudly as I turned back and tried to focus on our video. I couldn't see clearly as I exploded on the TV.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I heard as my delirious state was sending me over the edge again to Santana's incredible playing.

"SAAAAAAANNNNNNN..." I screamed out as the flames of raw desire lit my whole body up.

I kept moaning, screaming, panting, everything... to the continuous wave of pleasure Santana applied to my body. Sometime during my screaming or moaning, Santana had stopped sucking my clit to give her the ability to fuck me with the dildo. I was on sensation overload.

I let out one big scream as my whole body shuttered in ecstasy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Santana pulled the dildo out and I poured out cum for what seemed like hours. My body just melted into the bed and every muscle went numb. I wanted so much to do things to Santana but I couldn't move. My hips felt funny and my legs were not moving. Santana must have sensed my dilemma as she kissed me passionately and whispered.

"I'm gonna sit on your face, lover girl."

"YES!" I cried out.

With that, her toned legs made their way to cover my ears and her scented love box was lowered onto my famished mouth. I nearly drowned as her cum immediately coated my entire face. She tasted incredible as my tongue probed the inner folds of her pussy. Being inexperienced at pussy licking wasn't going to stop me from giving my lover the same feelings she brought into me. It helped that Santana was rocking her hips like she did when she fucked me. I was definitely finding her 'spot' as I heard her gasp and moan to my ministrations.

"OhMyGod!... OH! OH, shit!" She squealed.

Getting the strength up, I brought my hands up and grabbed onto her succulent ass and started nibbling on her clit.

"Fuck!..." she gasped as her hips drove her sex harder into my face.

I sucked her clit completely in my mouth and pulled as hard as I could as she erupted all over my face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Hands full of ass cheeks, mouth sucking on her clit and her legs squeezing my ears together, Santana's orgasm rocked us both hard and heavy. I let my grip go and like a falling tree, Santana crashed onto the bed totally satiated. The two of us looked like rag dolls tossed on the bed as exhaustion was taking over. As I was falling asleep, I turned my head to see a figure in the window. I refocused my eyes as best I could to see a young naked girl in the window and she seemed to be busy with herself. I remember seeing her at the pool before. Not that I was in the state to do anything at the moment, but it was obvious that she had been watching us and was fingering herself aggressively.

I hope she enjoyed it as much as I did.

I looked over at Santana and saw she was already asleep. I leant over to kiss her lightly on the lips and whispered "I love you". Slumber took over as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter we learn about what happened to Santana's parents and how Janice and her came about. I have an idea about how I want to write it but I AM open to suggestions.**

**Also I'm going to visit my grandma in Detroit till mid-August but hopefully I'll be able to continue and upload.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
